All These Years
by sillygirl913
Summary: The Storm Hawks come back into Piper's life after a four year breakup of the squadron. Aerrow's back in her life...so why does she want to beat the crap out of him? NOW WITH AN ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

Ello! This would be my first SH fic, and I believe this show, how-you-say, ROCKS.

I like Piper and Aerrow, so if you no likey, I no care. Just don't flame because you have nothing better to do. :)

Kay thanks.

Review if you like, yes? This is supposed to be part of a bigger story I had in my head, but if no one likes this, then I'm not going to bother with the actual fic. :(

PIPER/AERROW ROCKS.

Anyone who agrees gets a really big cookie.

Sadly, no fluff in this one, basically just a rant of a very pissed-off Piper.

Sorry :(

But enjoy!!!!!!!!!

Regular disclaimers apply, sadly, I own nothing related to this show.

* * *

----STORM HAWKS----

Piper stomped into her lab and launched her body onto a nearby couch, her head reeling with thoughts of the day. _The nerve HE had, coming back, expecting her to just join with him as if nothing had happened._

Piper sighed. But that's exactly what had happened.

Absolutely nothing.

They had been best friends since she could remember, but every year they had spent together had made their bond even closer, and left Piper with a feeling she could never seem to explain. Everytime he had smiled at her, her heart would beat twice its normal rate, everytime he looked at her with his emerald eyes, she had the sudden need to collapse, and everytime she felt the warmth of his skin on her hand…

Piper quickly shook every thought of Aerrow from her head. This was getting ridiculous. He had been back into her life no more than five hours, and still she couldn't help but go weak in the knees everytime she heard his voice.

It was pathetic really. She had waited her whole life for something to happen between both of them, and it was the dreaming that made her who she was today.

She remembered the day he left quite vividly.

He had made his announcement early that morning, leaving the rest in the Storm Hawks in awe. He was leaving, and he was leaving the Storm Hawks under Piper's command.

Only she didn't like that idea so much. She refused to take his place…and because of that, caused the breakup of the Storm Hawks.

It's not like Atmos had needed them all that much anyway, Cyclonia had collasped and Atmos was again peaceful, if not more peaceful than it had ever been.

And there were always plenty of Sky Knights to come to the rescue if need be.

So the Storm Hawks had gone their separate ways and finally, Piper grew up.

She had kept contact with Finn, Junko, and Stork, but refused to talk to Aerrow. If he didn't want her coming with him on his precious journey with Starling, then she was done. Sure, there were times when she regretted it, but all in all, she was glad she didn't become Starling's little pet like Aerrow did. There was a time when she was younger that she would have done anything to get Starling's attention.

Now she really couldn't care.

She remembered Aerrow had tried to talk to her before he left, pounding on her bedroom door, begging to talk to her, but she didn't want to hear it. Aerrow had made his decision, and she had made hers. If he wanted to destroy the group she had called a family for his own selfish lust for glory and Starling, then she wasn't going to stop him.

After he had left, slowly, the rest of the boys did too, and she was left all alone with the Condor.

It was lonely at first, hauntingly empty, but she had learned to cope. Losing her second family had only made her stronger, and losing Aerrow had hardened her in a way she never thought possible.

Piper had always been an optimist, and at the beginning her heart was filled with hope that Aerrow might come back and…well, she didn't really know, but as long as he came back, she didn't really care.

So she began to wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Slowly hours turned into weeks, which turned into years, which slowly drained Piper of all her hopeful optimism, and slowly hardened her into a strong and independent young woman.

At least that was something she could thank him for.

She had loved him, after all of those lonely months on the Condor talking to herself like a crazy person, she was finally able to say it…but that was something she was never going to say to him, or anyone else for that matter.

If she ever saw him again.

Eventually, he was slowly erased from her mind, leaving the necklace he had given to her so many years ago the only thing she had to remember that he even existed.

She looked down at the diamond crystal she had worn on her neck for almost all her life, and was struck with the thought that she had never taken it off after all these years. The necklace had been a comfort to her when she needed it, the only thing that kept Aerrow in her mind. There were times when she wanted nothing more than to destroy it, simply toss it out the window of the air-borne Condor, but something had always kept her from ripping it off her neck. The necklace was something like an extension of her being…and she simply wouldn't part with it.

And now, after all these years…he simply wanted her to alter her life and let him back in it…what was he thinking? He had no right to do such a thing. She had _him_, the rest of the boys, and after five years he had given he the smile she had missed, and all the sensations she had once felt had all come rushing back.

"Come on, Piper," He had said, staring at her with those glowing green eyes and the stupid smirk she pined to see all those years.

The second he had smiled she was putty in his hands…like she always was.

"We really need the Condor…we really need _you_"

After a liberating punch in Aerrow's face, Piper had unwillingly agreed. And now she was right back to where she started.

Talking to herself as to why she had made this stupid decision to rejoin the Storm Hawks in the first place.

Sure he was back, but she didn't want him back under _these_ circumstances.

Not to mention Starling would be back soon from whatever pointless mission she was on to reclaim her little redheaded Sky Knight lap dog.

Piper's mind began to unravel, and suddenly she couldn't control her thoughts, they were spinning out of control, and suddenly Piper's head had the feeling it was several sizes too small for her brain-

Then there was a knock on the laboratory door.

"What is it?" Piper asked, slowly repressing her thoughts back into the far corner of her mind. Walking towards the door, she opened it and closed her eyes in thought as her visitor walked in.

"Hi." Came the all-too familiar voice of her former squadron leader.

She cocked an eyebrow at him with her carnelian brown-orange eyes, but one couldn't really tell that her eyebrow was cocked since her long midnight bangs covered half of her face.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked him, allowing the ice in her voice to linger in the air.

He finally stopped walking when he was less than a foot away from her. Time had been kind to Aerrow, giving maturity to his youthful and handsome features. Piper glanced into his eyes; they were the same emerald color she had always loved, they were still kind and warm, but battle had added an extra spark of ferocity in them. His sharp features had become more defined, and there were hints of battle scars scattered all over his face. The sun had given his skin a sun-kissed glow, his deep red hair had grown a little longer since she last saw him, and there was some five o'clock shadow on his sharp and defined chin.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright…you kinda just stormed into the lab as soon as we got on the ship."

"Of course I'm fine," She snapped. "why wouldn't I be? And why are you bothering me? If you're looking for something, I haven't changed much on this ship since you left, so everything should be where it should, granted you remember where everything is."

She hadn't meant to snap, but she had been through so much, it was hard not to. Taking a breath, she placed both arms on the table she was leaning on and turned her head to face him.

He gave her his famous smile, and Piper had suddenly felt her knees giving way, putting extra pressure on the table she was leaning on.

"Of course I remember, it's just, I really needed to see you, and...to talk to you again. I missed you, Piper." Aerrow's smile had faded and a solemn look of remorse fell across his face.

The scowl on her face softened a bit and she beckoned him to sit in a chair next to a window, while slowly settling into the chair next to his.

This was going to be one interesting talk.

"I have a lot of explaining to do." Aerrow started, sighing deeply.

Piper's eyes flickered with anticipation.

_Damn straight. _


	2. ENDING!

who watched "king for a day" yesterday?

i was so weak the entire time...i kinda felt like a loser. XP

id like to point out:

1. stork's mad emo-music skills

2. finn's pelvic thrust dance

3. radarr's hat.

totally loved it. -

so...this is the ending! yay! sorry if it's poor quality, i was kinda in a hurry. i hope i did well :)

anyhoo...i hope you like it[sorry, but this isn't how it's gonna go down in Time Heals...sorry -

ENJOY:)

* * *

---STORM HAWKS---

The sun shining brightly into Piper's face as her eyes slowly opened, trying to adjust to the flash of light that hit her eyes. Peering at the sleeping figure next to her, she smiled.

Feeling the disgusting taste of morning breath, she softly got up, trying not to wake the sleeping redhead lying next to her.

Tiptoeing into the bathroom, she noticed an extra toothbrush and a razor next to the sink.

Apparently Aerrow had woken up before her, and how he managed to crawl over her sleeping form, she had no idea.

She made a mental note to ask him how he did that.

Brushing her teeth, feeling the morning breath disappear in the minty foam of her toothpaste, Piper silently relived the events of last night.

* * *

There had been a lot of yelling on her part, and lot of crying, and a lot of beating at Aerrow's chest.

She could tell Aerrow had tried not to cry, but his eyes did start to water halfway through her screaming session.

He had tried to talk to her, tried to convince her that he felt that he made the right decision, but she had refused to listen.

She had run into her room, punched and beat him several times, then slammed the door in his face.

That's when he had snapped.

There was no way she was going to punish him for making the right decision.

The decision was for_ her_, to protect _her_.

Aerrow's blood began to boil; and he took a step towards the door and flung it open as if it were a piece of cardboard.

Piper looked at her doorframe in shock. The door was locked and bolted, and Aerrow had simply thrown it aside like a candy wrapper.

Too speechless to yell at him to get out, Piper could only stare in awe as Aerrow marched into her room, cupped her face in his hands and whispered,

"I did it for _you_. I did it because if there was any chance that we could be together, I could finally come back to you and we could _finally_ be together..."

He stopped and looked her straight in the eye.

"Piper, you were the first girl I've ever kissed, and I want you to be the last."

Piper couldn't speak, let alone think. That was all she wanted to him to say…all these years, and that was _all_ she wanted him to say.

She could do nothing further than to pull his body towards her and kiss him with at least seven years of unspoken passion.

Walking backwards, their lips still brushing against each other, Piper managed to slam the door shut as Aerrow's hands began to run down her back and stop at her waist, wrapping his arms around her, pulling their bodies even closer.

As Piper's body became caught between Aerrow's body and the door, she began to rip off his armor while he helped her take hers off. Leaving Piper in a tank top and Aerrow in his undershirt, Piper forced Aerrow's shirt over his head and threw it somewhere on the clothes covered floor.

Aerrow had finally broken the everlasting kiss and began to work his way to Piper's shoulders, leaving her face and neck covered with the light sensation of his lips against her soft skin.

Piper had left her hands against Aerrow's toned, hard abs, but had steadily began to moved her way up across his chest, moved her hands around his neck, and began to grab handfuls of Aerrow's thick red hair.

Aerrow let out a light moan and lifted Piper up, kissing her once again, letting her feel the warmth of his tongue and the intense pressure of his lips against hers.

Laying Piper's head softly against one of her pillows, Aerrow caressed her neck softly, and once again broke the kiss, looking deeply into her orange eyes.

Piper smiled, putting a spare piece of Aerrow's hair behind his ear. Kissing him softly, she let him wrap his arms around her and listened to the sound of his breathing as he drifted into sleep.

She sighed happily. She could really get used to this.

* * *

Rinsing her mouth of the minty, foaming, residue, she silently crept back into bed, praying that Aerrow didn't feel her movements.

She silently cursed herself as Aerrow turned in his sleep and slowly opened his sparkling green eyes.

He smiled. "Good morning, sunshine."

Piper chuckled and turned to face him. "Looks like someone had a good night sleep."

Aerrow turned to lie on his back and put his hands behind his head. "Oh yeah."

She smiled and rubbed his cleanly shaven chin.

"You woke up early to shave?"

He pulled her close and kissed her.

"And to brush my teeth. Did you really want me to kiss you with morning breath?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Good point."

He kissed her again, leaving his lips lingering above hers for a brief second.

"Looks like someone brushed their teeth too."

Piper laughed and pulled Aerrow against her, kissing him with the same passion she had used the night before.

Piper pulled away to catch her breath. Staring at Aerrow, he looked towards the door and began to laugh.

Slightly confused, she sat up and turned towards the door, and found it had been opened, and found Finn and Radarr standing in the doorway.

Radarr wore a sheepish smile while Finn looked like he was about to go into cardiac arrest, his blue eyes growing wide he noticed Piper staring at him.

Walking into the room, Finn picked up Aerrow's shirt from the floor and suddenly, his look of shock turned into a devilish smile that made Piper's guts swirm.

"Well, well. What have we here?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Won't everyone be so surprised when they hear about this?"

Finn's smirk turned into a grin as his blue eyes found Piper's orange.

"Finn, I'm going to give you the count of three to drop the shirt, walk out, and pretend you didn't see anything before I get up and beat the everlasting-"

Finn gave her a look of disbelief.

"You wouldn't."

Piper winked at him and picked up the power staff that was under her bed.

"I would."

Finn shifted his gaze to a shirtless Aerrow.

"Dude, a little help here?"

Aerrow laughed. "Better do what she says, Finn, she's getting angry."

Finn's eyes returned to Piper.

"Piper, I-"

She smiled.

"One."

Finn ran out of the room before she finished talking.

Aerrow chuckled and snaked his arms around Piper's tiny waist.

"Now," He murmured as his lips found the curve of Piper's neck. "Where were we?"

Piper barely had time to turn around as Aerrow's fuzzy blue co-pilot jumped on the bed and tackled Aerrow with enough force to pin Aerrow to the bed.

Piper laughed and walked out of the room to grab breakfast, despite Aerrow's cries for help.

This was going to be an interesting week.


End file.
